


漂亮朋友

by Lostdawn1998



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostdawn1998/pseuds/Lostdawn1998
Relationships: Qin Lan/Wu Xuan Yi
Kudos: 3





	漂亮朋友

吴宣仪第一次去看秦岚的演出。首都大剧院。热门的晚上八点首场。但她只要在微信上发条朋友圈，前排的票就会自动送到她手上。

她靠男人。准确地讲是那种有技巧的靠。她是个体面又值得炫耀的女伴，每个男人都知道，这种交易非常对等且心甘情愿。男人们觉得爱她爱到十分，她肯定也能付出七分。

其实不然。这时候吴宣仪抱着一束花，眼神焦急地在手表和禁闭着的门之间跳跃。秦岚是她下一场狩猎的对象。说起来阴差阳错，她本来是想挖这个女人的墙角。

秦岚她未婚夫何先生经常去舞会，接近这个男人的第一步是学会跳舞。吴宣仪顺着关系网找到秦岚，本来不该还没上手就直接交锋，可她太好奇了。秦岚离过婚。但何先生显然有条件找到更年轻漂亮的女孩。吴宣仪第一次见秦岚，是在她的舞蹈教室。

隔着厚厚的窗玻璃，秦岚穿着白色纱裙，她的身材窈窕有致，流畅的背线就像一枝笔，在吴宣仪眼里折断了。她感到自己被刺痛，退却的心像浪潮一样扑上来，可目光却还黏着教室里的女人。白色纱裙，光滑又细长的双腿，看不出年纪的相貌。和她在讲话时轻启的唇瓣，吴宣仪在心里默念着，老天爷啊。

一群五六岁的同样穿着白色小纱裙的小女孩地围着秦岚，她于是很温柔的弯下腰抚摸她们的头，像一只天鹅。这场面如梦一般，吴宣仪感觉自己一路下坠，湖水漫涨上来，而那只白天鹅遗世独立地在湖中心傲视自己。

吴宣仪在那间舞蹈教室前落荒而逃了。因为紧张被捏到发白的骨节承接了她的眼泪，她失落地在大街上散步，最后逃遁到一间酒吧。她打电话给前男友，那个人显然还没放下这段感情。来接吴宣仪的结局变得顺利成章，他们在一张床上醒来，对方说他昨晚真的很开心，吴宣仪则头疼欲裂到什么都想不起来。

第二次和第三次以及后来的许多次都是殊途同归，吴宣仪呆站在舞蹈教室外，有时候碰到来接孩子的家长会被问是不是来接妹妹。吴宣仪摇摇头，撒谎说妹妹也想来学芭蕾，要替她物色一个老师。  
家长们对秦老师赞不绝口。这点似乎没什么可质疑的，秦岚应该是这样的人，是挑不出毛病的。所以吴宣仪的失落更甚。她打车回家，放着一堆未读消息不回。躺在家里的沙发上眼神涣散下去，想着秦岚开始自慰。她在一次次地崩溃。每一次见面，防线都在被打破。她已经完全忘记了何先生，只想着应该用什么样的办法来接近秦岚。

吴宣仪犹豫了一会，终于尝试着去敲了敲门。里面传来模糊的"请进"，可是手放在门把手上的时候她却又停下了。从前吴宣仪没这么患得患失过，她想要的都能得到，有的需要花一点功夫，但她好胜，她要强，她要保持尊严。  
可是此刻尊严全部在这扇门间前跌碎了。

转动门把手好像在启动一个万花筒，吴宣仪知道里面除了绮丽只能是绮丽，她在的地方，对，她存在的地方就是美的，像悬顶的壁画，高高在上地践踏自己。

吴宣仪此刻很乖顺，收紧拿花束的手，像女学生一样低下头，她确实也画了淡妆，穿着水蓝色的长袖外套，领口一圈俏皮的花纹，伪装成一个小粉丝，来给谢幕的大明星献花。

秦岚老师，今晚的演出真的很棒。吴宣仪调整了语气里的娇俏，为了不被看穿，她扎了高马尾，又绑了蝴蝶结，戴着细框眼镜，笨拙又青涩。

秦岚拿着卸妆棉转过身，眉毛上还粘着化妆水的痕迹，她很温柔地说，谢谢你。

吴宣仪拉过高脚凳坐在秦岚旁边，撒娇着说，老师，我也想和您学芭蕾，可以吗。秦岚手里的化妆棉缓缓趿过眼皮，她倏忽睁开眼，望了吴宣仪一眼。吴宣仪迟疑地补充到，如果有点迟了，那就算了。

秦岚的手指继续划过唇畔，吴宣仪看着雪白的棉巾染上血红色，昏暗的化妆间里这样的景象很触目惊心，她抓紧凳边，好像下一秒就要被吞没。秦岚往镜子里看吴宣仪，她惊慌得像一头小鹿，一头自视甚高却最终折戟沉沙的小鹿。

不迟的。小美女。秦岚笑起来，指尖还粘着一点化妆水，就这样贴着镜面，顺着吴宣仪的镜像，缓缓划过她的脸庞，脖颈，落在锁骨上，再重重的按了下去。镜子上落出甜甜圈似的雾痕。吴宣仪紧张地舔了舔下嘴唇，只听见秦岚说，你有舞蹈基础吗。  
有的老师。  
为什么想学芭蕾呢。  
因为......觉得很漂亮。  
好啊。下周六晚上来我的教室找我就好了。我给你联系方式。  
秦岚站起来，披上一件羽绒服，娉婷地走到吴宣仪身边，握住她的手，点开手机屏幕，牵着她的手指在拨号页面摁下一串号码。  
再按拨号键。  
清澈的铃声在空荡的房间里回响起来。吴宣仪此刻很冲动地想亲吻秦岚，想把她的妆弄得一塌糊涂，也想把这个整洁的房间，这些摆放有致的衣服弄得一团糟。但她忍住了。她站起来，把捧花摆在秦岚的梳妆台上。秦岚问她，小美女，你叫什么名字。  
我叫吴宣仪。宣言的宣，礼仪的仪。

第一次舞蹈课十分的惊心动魄。大教室里空空的，一个人也没有，半边窗帘被放下来，把整个空间围得很暗，秦岚先让吴宣仪做拉伸，然后去开头顶的大灯。烫而亮的灯光让罪恶感屈居道德感之下。吴宣仪脑子一片空白。秦岚离得好近，若有似无的香味缭绕在身边。不真实的感觉让吴宣仪以为自己是徒手打破玻璃幕墙，鲜血淋漓地进来了。她觉得痛。也许是舞鞋不合身的痛，又可能是小腿绑带太紧的痛。最有可能是秦岚托着她的小腹，将她上身往栏杆上按的痛。整根韧带比羞耻感更严重地发作着。吴宣仪心想，自己在干什么啊。晕头转向地来学了芭蕾。现在只能又疼又难过。

秦岚把吴宣仪从栏杆上放下来，她整个人像垮了一样跌在地板上，裸露的皮肤上渗出薄汗，黑色的连体衣也晕染出一大块汗渍。累了吗，宣仪，秦岚问她。手落在吴宣仪的小腿上，轻轻地捏了一下。肌肉太紧张了哦。放松一点。

吴宣仪不知道怎么放松。面对男人的谄媚，她可以很轻松地回还，用话术压制他们。面对秦岚没办法这样。没办法有尊严地和她周旋。因为一开始自己就站在台阶之下了。

每次舞蹈课都像甜蜜的煎熬。连体衣很薄。吴宣仪被舞蹈课颠倒了，周六晚上八点翻转成一个疲倦入梦的时间。吴宣仪身体里的狂热因子在流窜，意识却在停滞。她像做梦一样打开手臂，踮起脚尖。地板柔软地好像草地，像梦中的草地。被地上的喷水器打湿的头发，漂亮的身体，好像是自己，又不是。宣仪，你看镜子。吴宣仪如梦初醒地望向落地镜，自己好像一只黑天鹅。可秦岚却遥远得像故事里的白天鹅。  
你跳得很好了。秦岚在夸她。吴宣仪却沉默着解开舞鞋的缎带。  
老师。她仰起头，像喘不过气来一样讲话。老师，这期课程上完了我们还能再见面吗。  
当然啦。秦岚揉揉吴宣仪的头发，帮她剥开乱七八糟的刘海，认真地说。

舞蹈课后结束一个月后的见面，吴宣仪穿了吊带黑纱裙，短到可以露出修长的大腿，流苏垂在两侧。她把刘海养长了，露出额头，长卷发散在肩头，她愈发瘦了。她换了两个男朋友，都是速食。她没把他们放在心上，只享受快感。她觉得芭蕾把自己掏空了，她在慢慢地把堡垒堆砌回去，可是那太难了，她哭了好几次。  
和秦岚见面的第一件事就是喝酒，把最上层的烈性酒开了个遍。她颠三倒四地自述，借着酒劲亲到了秦岚的脸，像树袋熊一样挂在她身上，黏黏糊糊地干什么都要被抱着。

姐姐。老师。你结婚了吗。  
我离婚了。  
老师这么漂亮，怎么离婚了呢。  
宣仪这么漂亮，这么不结婚呢。  
太浪费了。吴宣仪大笑，没拿稳酒杯在地板上摔了个稀烂，秦岚用眼神示意酒保处理一下地上的玻璃渣，再拿一杯来。  
我喜欢的人不喜欢我，我怎么结婚啊。吴宣仪趴在柜台上，透过酒杯看秦岚的脸，还是像梦一样。要怎么样做，才能把眼前这个人变真实呢。

吴宣仪被扶进秦岚家里的时候头晕得要命，她踩空了高跟鞋崴到脚，秦岚把她抱到落地窗前的柜子上。吴宣仪像小猫一样细声尖叫，疼死啦。救命。  
秦岚开始吻吴宣仪。吴宣仪以为自己在做梦，咬到舌头才发现是真实的。墙壁很凉，但交缠的嘴唇却很热，她们吻得很激烈，吴宣仪把自己的痛苦和不甘心全藏在这个吻里了。秦岚把吴宣仪的拉链拉开，把她的裙子剥下来，熟练地像做一次下腰。

小天鹅。我养大你。是不是要给我点回报？

吴宣仪滑下柜子，像一匹绸缎一样堆在秦岚脚下。秦岚用手去握她，她跌跌撞撞地起身，她们像逃亡一样在客厅里狂奔。大理石地砖像烫脚的火石，热流涌上脑子，吴宣仪躺下之后才知道那是冲动的热血。  
她们并肩躺着。秦岚问她，冷吗？不冷，吴宣仪蜷缩起小脚趾，向秦岚靠得更紧了一点。才怪。她又说。

不想知道我为什么离婚吗？秦岚把吴宣仪翻过来，手掌贴住她的双乳，低下头舔咬她的侧颈。吴宣仪的小腿向后缠上秦岚的大腿，秦岚还衣冠楚楚着。

想。轻喘之后，吴宣仪感到一根手指探入自己的下体，自己其实很早就湿了，就在两个人在柜子上接吻的时候，秦岚的吻技很好，自己双腿酥软，就快要化成一摊水。

因为我上段婚姻的性生活不和谐。

吴宣仪愣住了，但小穴还是随着手指的进入收缩起来，秦岚托着她的腰上下律动着，吴宣仪的手也想去抚摸身后那个给她快感的人，手腕却被衔住。

宝宝，等等我。秦岚笑起来，把吴宣仪的头扭过来和她接吻，手顺着她的眼角划到鼻尖，唇角，再揪住她的耳朵，轻轻咬住她的耳垂。  
吴宣仪快疯了。她第二次见秦岚就开始做这样的梦了。梦里是雾气朦胧的森林，秦岚穿着白色的吊带裙，两个人靠着树干接吻、做爱，在沾满露水的草地上纠缠在一起，被阳光肆无忌惮地窥视。目睹恋爱的暴行。

这样的触感是真实的，吴宣仪在秦岚手指的抽插下高潮了，她的乳尖被掐红了，像一颗草莓，秦岚的手十分温柔地伸下去盖住那里，直到四指沾满吴宣仪喷出来的液体。

秦岚是坐在吴宣仪身上慢慢把手指吞进去的，吴宣仪的小腹还在抽搐，看着面前的女人一根根舔干净沾满自己爱液的手指，她感觉下体一阵热流涌过来，她眼泪汪汪的：姐姐，万一我尿出来了怎么办？  
这时候她只能当个失禁了还要问妈妈的小孩。秦岚的嘴角扬起来，撩开裙摆，把裙子脱下来。吴宣仪看到她肉色的内衣挤出饱满的双乳。

帮我脱掉。秦岚俯下身，凑近吴宣仪耳边说，好像只是一句闺中密语。吴宣仪的手攀上秦岚光裸的背，从股沟划上去，摸到那两颗挂扣，轻轻调开，再把肩带顺着秦岚的手臂摘下来，像在扯开礼物盒的丝带，里面是她梦寐以求的礼物。

秦岚把吴宣仪抱起来，两个人面对面坐着，腿根紧紧贴着。秦岚用手理顺吴宣仪的头发，包括额角因为汗黏在一起的刘海。

可是你很会。吴宣仪没头没脑地说了一句。

秦岚又笑了，凑上去和吴宣仪接吻，这个吻比刚才更温和、绵长，吴宣仪内心平静得毫无欲望，也可能是刚高潮过，她闭上眼，仔细体会这个吻。  
吻里含着刺，秦岚咬到了吴宣仪的舌头，后者吃痛地睁开眼，却听到前者说，我本来就喜欢女人。

吴宣仪着实没想到这一点。吴宣仪主动地吻住秦岚的耳垂，脖颈，舔舐她的胸脯，乳头。秦岚压着她的头发教她律动的方向，嘴里接着说，所以我都是靠自慰自己探索的。宣仪，是不是想象过我自慰的样子？

语气温柔，不像诘问，吴宣仪还是脸红了，报复性地咬了一口秦岚的乳尖，头发却被拉扯着不得不面对眼前的人。

我第一次见你是在一家ktv。后来我派人去找你，那个人拿着一张你没带眼镜穿红色吊带裙的照片和我说，她才不是什么清纯女学生，可不要被她的外表骗了。

吴宣仪没想到在自己认识秦岚之前早已被认识。于是之前所有的舞蹈教室之外的伺机都变得令人难堪。这个局原来只是局中局，自己是蒙在鼓里的猎物，对方才是精心谋划的猎人。

我以为是我追到你的呢。吴宣仪瘪了瘪嘴，吹的刘海上下翻飞起来。

你以为是你长得漂亮我才和你做爱的吗？秦岚又笑了，其实这么说倒也没错。

吴宣仪低下头，从腹部一直吻到下面，她在等待一个信号，一个默许和应允。直到秦岚躺倒，将双腿朝吴宣仪打开。  
这个指令像蛊虫一样窜进吴宣仪的血液里，她兴奋地快要裂开。舌头灵巧地在阴唇中间流连，再探入那个地方，小心翼翼地打转，然后探入，紧紧地和入口边缘的软肉吸合在一起。

宝宝，用手指，来我教你。吴宣仪乖乖地调转过身体，这样便对秦岚身下的风光一览无余了，把食指伸进来，对，往前压。吴宣仪像个探索新事物的孩子一样对这里充满好奇和探索欲。

秦岚倒也没有放过吴宣仪爱液肆虐的小穴。用舌头挑逗着那里。

我把震动棒放进来了。秦岚用气声说。别的男人插过这里吗。没有。姐姐。轻一点好不好。疼。吴宣仪疼得蜷起身子，又被秦岚摊平。硕大的乳房撞击着自己的后背，但剧烈的震感从后庭传来，吴宣仪不知道该哭还是该笑。

宝宝，爱我吗。我让你爽了吗？好爽。再摸摸我这里好不好。吴宣仪牵着秦岚的手来到自己的乳房。秦岚却自顾自地来到下面。  
那些男人很难让你高潮吧。宝宝。你刚才的表情像是第一次高潮。吴宣仪挣扎着流出眼泪。姐姐，你好厉害。我想天天和你做爱。

你乖乖的。秦岚把枕头下面塞的铃铛塞进吴宣仪的小穴。震动棒的嗡嗡声夹杂着铃铛的脆响，把吴宣仪摇得欲仙欲死。

可是我不能内射。宝宝。秦岚扯着铃铛进进出出，吴宣仪喘着气扭腰，说，姐姐，干死我吧。我给你生孩子好不好。秦岚像剪刀一样打开自己，只是这次剪刀不是剪断欲念，而是助长它，夹住吴宣仪的下体，然后疯狂的耸动起来。她拍拍吴宣仪的屁股，像在驯服幼兽。

秦岚第一次见吴宣仪。在ktv拐弯的过道，吴宣仪20岁，刚开始她的狩猎。秦岚30岁，结束了上一段婚姻。白色西装和粉色毛衣裙擦肩而过，秦岚停下来注视走远的女孩，女孩是漂亮的陌生人。而五年之后，漂亮的姐姐成了女孩的梦魇。而女孩成了姐姐手心里的一只水晶天鹅。


End file.
